Your Call
by Whentheresnothinglefttoburn
Summary: Song fic to Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. MattxMello Yaoi! Don't like don't read.


This is my first ever published fic. It's not really great but it's the first thing I've actually finished in a long time. It's a songfic to Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. Please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Matt and Mello (sadly).

* * *

Waiting for your call, I'm sick

Call, I'm angry

Call, I'm desperate for your voice

Listening to the song we used sing in the car

Mello sat at the table in the apartment that he and Matt had shared for two years; phone in hand, as

he had been since the day that Matt had left. He had messed up, he knew that.

He knew that he hadn't treated the red-head properly. He missed him so badly that all he could do now

was stare at the phone wishing desperately for him to call, wanting to come back.

Do you remember?

Butterfly early summer

It's playing on repeat

Just like when we would meet

Like when we would meet

*Flashback*

They lounged in Matt's car, Mello with his head in the redhead's lap, each enjoying the company

of the other in silence. A song came on the radio

and Mello began to sing along quietly, Matt joined in and Mello smiled up at him as they

sung in unison until the song had ended and Matt leaned

down to give Mello a chaste kiss, "I love you, Mells."

"I love you too." he replied quietly.

*End Flashback*

Because I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to

To make you mine, stay with me tonight

da da da da da

Stripped and polished I am new

Matt lay on the couch in Near's apartment where he had been staying since

he had left Mello. He missed the psychotic blonde, despite the abuses he had

suffered while he had been with him. He felt free and new. But he also felt

empty, incomplete without Mello there beside him.

I am fresh

I am feeling so ambitious

You and me

Flesh to flesh

Because every breath that you will take

*Flashback*

The sheets were tangled up around the two, and the ice blue comforter was crumpled up

at the foot of the bed. Dawn was approaching and the sky outside the window was blue grey. Mello woke

with a yawn and looked down at the sleeping Matt, who had his arm slung around him. He smiled

and stroked his partner's hair, watching him as his chest rose

with each breath and was filled with a sense of wholeness.

*End Flashback*

When you are sitting next to me

Will bring life into my deepest hopes

What's your fantasy?

Because I was born to tell you I love you

*Flashback*

"I'm tired of this Mello!" Matt shouted, his usually calm face distorted by hurt and anger, he

rushed into their room, followed closely by said blonde, and began to toss clothes into the overnight bag

he had thrown on the bed. "I love you but I can't handle this anymore. You're never here.

And when you are here all you wanna do is fight or fuck."

"Matty, please, don't go. Please, give me one more chance. I can fix this.

We can be happy again! Don't leave me," he fell to his knees leaning on the bed he sobbed,

"Please stay with me... I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"No, Mello. I just can't anymore. I can't wait around for you, or take the abuse when you have a shitty

day, or any of it. Maybe I'll be back when you get your shit together." He stopped for a minute and composed

himself, "Goodbye Mells. " He began to walk away but Mello clung to him, standing

and catching Matt's lips in a desperate, tear filled kiss. Matt pulled away and left.

*End Flashback*

And I am torn to do what I have to

To make you mine, stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone

And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

And I'm tired of being all alone

And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

And I'm tired of being all alone

Matt stared up at the ceiling, feeling like he was the only person on the planet. Near was still at work.

The childish detective was usually gone even longer than Mello used to be.

He felt a dull ache and picked up the phone for the hundredth time that day.

He contemplated what he would say, how Mello would react, he imagined being back in their apartment

lying in bed with the blonde, or playing video games while Mello watched and sometimes even cheered

him on. He sighed and put the phone down. He got up abruptly and grabbed his vest, lit a cigarette and got in the car to go back.

And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

Because I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to

To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Mello heard a violent knock on the door and started. He slowly got up to see who it was,

still clutching the phone desperately, "Hello?" he called dully as he swung the door open and was pulled

into a familiar sheep skin vest, he inhaled the scent of the wearer and tears sprung to his eyes, "Matt?"

he whispered, looking up at the man's face.

"Hey, Mells, you don't look so good." Matt put a hand under his counterpart's chin and turned his face up to him,

"Jesus. When's the last time you slept, babe?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Mello kept a hand on Matt's sleeve, "Stay with me?"

Matt smiled and pulled Mello close, "Okay. I'm not gonna leave. I promise."

He leaned down and gave him a tender kiss. "I'm home."

Because I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to

To make you mine, stay with me tonight

* * *

So there it is. Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't a COMPLETE waste of your time!~


End file.
